


Mantling

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [27]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Interspecies Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Seeing them after coming home, Dante would cover them with his wings if he could. This was close enough.





	Mantling

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "coat."

Seeing Lady fast asleep with Nero and Cato cuddled up to her on the sofa was a pleasant surprise. A quick glance about showed toys shuffled to one side, TV playing softly, empty plates on the coffee table, and Cerberus lifting his head.  
  
"Little masters refused to go to bed," he quietly answered the unspoken question as Dante turned the TV off. "Both insisted awaiting your return, and Mistress Lady couldn’t dissuade them."  
  
Dante chuckled softly, covering them with his duster. He didn't miss the boys burying their noses into the leather, or her snuggling further into the lingering warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "[Nibble, Nibble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210396)", after "[Waraizome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210606)".
> 
> "Mantling" per Merriam-Webster is "to cover with or as if with a mantle", something done by raptors such as falcons, hawks, and eagles with their body and wings on hunching over to hide their food from potential thieves.


End file.
